


|Soft Light| Collection

by TheWalkingSwen



Series: |Soft Light| [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Memories, OC, Original Character - Freeform, meetings, soft light, softlight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingSwen/pseuds/TheWalkingSwen
Summary: A collection of fragments. Together they tell the story of Satya Vaswani and the Vishkar agent Cage.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! 
> 
> If you're reading this, you're probably aware of Cage - she's a Vishkar designer with her eye on Symmetra. She IS an OC, and so if you're not keen - this isn't the place for you. That being said, I will try as best I can to represent Symmetra as accurately as I can, without being disrespectful to her characterization. 
> 
> I hope you few enjoy, since I just had to get these out of the brain and into writing.

The first time had been a mere coincidence.

Their eyes met briefly, for no more than a split second before Diana was ushered down the hallway. But an image of liquid gold lingered in the mind of Vishkar’s newest employee, just as a rare green seemed to shine out in objects previously unnoticed by the attentive Symmetra. Though neither could pinpoint why, colours seemed a little duller than usual from that point on. The world, a little less cohesive.

The next time they met would be days later.

And when they looked at one another, Cage remembered where all the colour had gone.


	2. Twice

The second time was a touch. 

Symmetra was known for being professional at all times. Methodical, logical, and so focused on her tasks that it was a marvel that Vishkar bothered to have other field agents. 

Yet, not one of her peers could recall a time that a touch of any kind was exchanged. Perhaps it was in her nature not to express through physical means, though most merely assumed she felt awkward around others. The majority of her colleagues were met with a stiff smile and a nod. Diana though, she stood out. 

They shook hands.

And their hands lingered. It was as though for a moment, their hands were joined by something other than a societal expectation and greeting. For them, it almost felt familiar.


	3. Third

The third time... was three years later. 

The news of Ms Wong’s move to the China branch came as no surprise. Most of Vishkar’s employees were trained in Utopaea and then transferred to where they were needed; they had no idea who she was, other than a new designer who would eventually be moved. Symmetra barely noticed after the first year that she had stopped looking for a pair of green eyes and an errant smile every time she turned down a hallway. When she was in Utopaea, it almost felt tedious to keep looking for something that wasn’t there. 

A year later, and an article was posted in the monthly newsletter about a new development in China going much quicker than planned. The lead designer and architech were pictured, and Symmetra recalled the face she had almost forgotten. The newsletters that normally sat unread in her inbox were now all opened upon delivery. 

By the time the third year rolled around, Cage had made a name for herself at Vishkar. She had been invited back to Utopaea to assist the top architechs and to create new methods of hardlight creation. Her blueprints were public inside the company, and Symmetra was admittedly impressed.

On the day of her return, the Canadian agent stepped off the plane and back onto Indian soil, welcomed by a Vishkar escort. When she entered their headquarters, she was greeted by an unexpected, but welcome face. 

This time, the smiles between them were intentional, and the handshake much more familiar than before.


End file.
